


smile

by daughter_of_death



Series: in my mind, as in my soul, bound by the frailty of my body [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: the second fic is here, i have already started writing the next one, its named caution. this one is a little more short but i felt that the ending was natural and it would be forced if i continued with it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: in my mind, as in my soul, bound by the frailty of my body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075610
Kudos: 18





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24  
> please leave kudos if you like it.

willie pov

Being told to smile more was something that happened to me a lot. By my mom, when she had friends over. By my father, when he was trying to impress people. By the local pastor, when his parents decided that me being gay meant that i was going to go to Hell and would need extra help to “save” my soul, and got me baptised. By my school guidance counselor, when they called me in because they were worried about me. By Caleb, when he wanted me to perform at the club.

I had been told to smile a lot in my life, mostly in situations where I was anything but happy. But right now, in this situation, surrounded by people who loved and cared about me, he was more than happy to smile, and I could feel my eyes light up as the camera lens shuttered. 

Alex was hanging onto my side, and his smile seemed so wide that it had to be hurting his face to keep it on. Julie was the one holding the camera. Carlos was on Reggies shoulders, pulling his hair to get him to take him where he wanted to go. 

Luke was standing close to Julie, and when she wasn't taking pictures of everyone else she was giving him heart eyes, smiling proudly, like she knew something the rest of us didn't. knew what the look meant, it was the look of someone who was mentally shaking their head and saying, “I know a bunch of idiots, and I love them, but they are still idiots.” 

It was the kind of look I had when I saw my little sister do something stupid. I knew that the look was for me too, all of the stupid things I have done to help them had earned me a place on the idiot list. Many of the things I did almost got me killed or destroyed. I knew that after everything, I would never get my name off of that list. 

I heard more than saw Ray come into the studio, despite being the opposite direction now, and holding a full conversation with Alex. I could still feel the atmosphere change when Ray walked in. Before long, Ray was directing everyone where to go so that they could do the group photo. 

When Ray said cheese, I was finally able to smile, not because I was being forced to  
or because it was expected of me, but because I was happy and in that moment it felt like the right thing for me to do.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic and Please come join my writing server. Link: https://discord.gg/qQVRfmjsQz


End file.
